hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Seeds of Faith
Eli tris to wage a war against the Gods, using only Love as his weapon. But when he stops Gabrielle from protecting him against Ares, the consequences that follow set the biggest events in history in motion. Summary At a town meeting, Petracles preaches that it's time for the people to stop serving the gods. When a villager disagrees and pulls a knife on him, Xena's chakram sails in and cuts the scythe of another armed villager in half. But Xena's attempt to prevent violence against Petracles and his men is thwarted when an overprotective Gabrielle attacks another man in the group as he reaches into his pocket for a handkerchief. Ares, eager to stop the growing movement against the gods, arrives on the scene. He looks at Xena's big belly and says she's been busy; who's the father. Xena says Gabrielle got the job as father. Xena says Ares is scared because it is "The Twilight", a time of legend when mankind no longer needs the gods, and thus they lose their power. Angel Callisto looks down, watching the verbal exchange. Ares gets upset with Xena and threatens her and her child. Xena and Gabrielle escort Petracles and his men to a temple of Ares where Petracles' teacher Eli is instructing his followers to burn their guns and rely on love as their sole weapon in their struggle against the gods. Xena and Gabrielle are delighted to see their old friend Eli, but warn him that love alone may not be sufficient to shield him and his followers from the wrath of Olympus. Later, as Gabrielle and Eli discuss peace and war, Ares appears again, this time to threaten Eli. Meanwhile, Archangel Callisto visits Xena and urges her not to interfere in Eli's battle against Ares and his soldiers. Callisto then visits Eli and breaks it to him as gently as possible that it's his destiny to die for his cause. Unable to convince Eli to give up his stance, Xena leaves to head off Ares' army. Gabrielle stays to protect Eli from Ares, but backs off when Eli begs her to have faith in him. No sooner does she agree than Ares pierces Eli through the sternum with his sword and kills him. Xena hears Gabrielle's anguished cries and hurries to the town square, where Eli's shocked disciples look on as Gabrielle cradles their fallen leader. Meanwhile, Ares approaches Gabrielle, who is stricken with guilt over Eli's death. She says she didn't do what she had to do. Ares says it was selfish of Eli to put Gabrielle in that position. Ares says Gabrielle knows that might is right even when it is wrong. He says he can show Gabrielle what it feels like to have power. He makes her glow and shimmer. He says he feels like that all the time. He says Gabrielle could change the world with such power. He leaves. Gabrielle leans against the tree. At the grave, she is visited by Callisto, who tells her that Eli's death was not arbitrary and that his spirit will live on. Xena finds little comfort in Callisto's words and asks to be taken to the Dagger of Helios, a weapon that can kill a god. She intends to accomplish Eli's dream of ridding the world of Ares' tyranny once and for all. Gabrielle, in darkness, talks to Eli's ashes. She says she is standing with Ares for the greater good. Gabrielle asks Eli to have faith in her. She turns and walks off. Ares appears to Eli's followers, and tells them hey, Eli is dead. The people start changing Eli's name. Ares pulls a sword and says he's glad they have strong faith; they will die for it. Gabrielle jumps forward and pulls out her sais. She says peace is worth fighting for, and she decides to fight Ares. They go at it. Gabrielle disarms Ares, and the sword flies to the ground. Ares starts to beat up people. Gabrielle gets Ares sword. She tries to stab Ares and instead stabs his priest. Ares raises the sword to chop up Gabrielle. The chakram flies in and cuts Ares' sword in half. Gabrielle gets up and runs behind Xena. Just as Gabrielle begins to fight Ares, Xena arrives with the Dagger of Helios, ready to take Ares' life. But with the dagger poised at his neck, Xena catches a glimpse of the incredibly sad face of Callisto reflected in the blade. Realizing that Ares' death would be against Eli's wishes, Xena decides to spare the god of war, who destroys the dagger and disappears. Xena assures Gabrielle that she never blamed her for Eli's death and the two reconcile. Angel Eli appears. He says Gabrielle and Xena's faith in each other is the greatest miracle of all. Callisto appears. Eli thanks Gabrielle for listening to her heart. Callisto says it is time for her to be reincarnated. Callisto says Xena will make a great Mom to her. Xena and Callisto exchange pleasantries about forgiving each other and making amends. Callisto is going to be reborn as Xena's child. Callisto touches Xena's belly, and becomes part of her unborn baby, Xena cries. Disclaimer Background Information * This is the 100th episode of Xena: Warrior Princess. Links and References Guest Stars References People Gods Places Other Category:XWP episodes Category:XWP Season Five